Cofre de situaciones
by Blue Lulu
Summary: Drables, one-shot, escenas cortas con situaciones curiosas con todos los personajes de D.Gray-man. Advertencia: Este nuevo escrito es un PWP, Arekan.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** D. Gray-man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino, si fuera mió pues… sería horrible xDD

**Cofre de situaciones.**

**OoOoOoO**

**Virginidad.**

Definitivamente, Allen podía decir que ya lo había visto todo. Podía ver las almas de los Akuma, presuntamente era un Noah, había descubierto que Lavi podía ser algo… gay a veces, pero eso, eso se ganaba el premio.

Todos se quedaron paralizados mientras el unicornio rozaba con su hocico la mejilla de Kanda Yuu, el cual estaba dividido entre la incredulidad y la vergüenza. Lavi se llevó una mano a la boca, mordiéndose el labio mientras su piel se tornaba de un leve morado.

Estaba aguantando la risa, al igual que Allen y Lenalee, los cuales estaban en el mismo equipo que el japonés en ese momento, el cual solo atinó a lanzarles una mirada matadora mientras se daba vuelta para que no observaran su cara, ligeramente coloreada en rosa.

Los unicornios solo se acercaban a personas puras, a personas _vírgenes_.

Eso, y que Kanda no podía simplemente hacerle daño a una de las criaturas mas puras del universo.

Aunque esta parecía amarlo.

OoOoOoOoO

Notas de la autora: ¡Esto fue culpa de un fanart! Me lo paso mi querida Yin-Riench y termino convirtiéndose en este fic xD ¡Espero que les haya gustado!


	2. Frustración

**Disclaimer:** D. Gray-man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino, si fuera mió pues… sería horrible xDD

Advertencia: M, es decir Lemmon, Hate!Sex, Non-con, algo de bondaje… ¿Arekan? Es un simple Pwp xD

**Cofre de situaciones.**

OoOoOoO

Frustración.

El sonido seco de su espalda golpeándose contra la pared se escucho casi como un eco en el solitario lugar, donde solo estaba él y la persona mas molesta de la humanidad. Le dedicó una mirada de profundo enojo mientras jalaba de su cabello, aunque no hacía siquiera un intento para alejarlo de su cuerpo, sudoroso y algo sucio por la sangre y el polvo.

- Aléjate de mi, jodido _Moyashi_.

- Cierra la maldita boca, Bakanda –Fue la escueta y acelerada respuesta del mas bajo, antes de jalarle con violencia el pelo y _callarlo_ él mismo.

Ni siquiera era un buen beso, era demasiado violento como para ser disfrutado por medio de las texturas y el sabor, sus dientes incluso se golpearon violentamente uno contra el otro, antes de que la lengua del de cabellos plateados invadiera, contra su voluntad la boca de Kanda, el cual parecía mas interesado en infringirle dolor al _Moyashi_ que en preocuparse por eso, rasguñando de forma bastante profunda el brazo humano del chico, causando un gemido de dolor que fue compartido con el japonés cuando le mordió la lengua, haciéndolo sangrar.

Le golpeó, y Allen dio unos pasos hacia atrás mientras se llevaba la mano a su labio roto, dirigiéndole una mirada que no podía definirse entre lujuria o enojo, en especial cuando sonrió, dándole una patada que no se esperaba y haciéndolo terminar en el suelo.

- Fuiste tu el que comenzaste, idiota -¿La voz del ingles había sonado como un ronroneo? No lo sabía, y ahora estaban besándose de nuevo, sintiendo el peso en sus caderas del más bajo, mientras la camisa técnicamente era desgarrada.

No era como si importara, estaba hecha jirones, de todas formas.

No podía negar que los besos y las caricias le eran indiferentes, pero realmente, comparado con el _Moyashi_, no era realmente muy bueno para elegir las caricias o los movimiento exactos que le hacían estremecer aunque lo negara, pero definitivamente parecía excitarle mucho la perspectiva de seguir con esa rudeza, de modo que los botones de la camisa del de cabello blanco pasaron a mejor vida, mientras pasaba la mano por la gigantesca cicatriz que el estupido con complejo de mártir se había hecho en aquella misión, notando el estremecimiento leve en el cuerpo mas pequeño. Sonrió.

- ¡Ah! Hijo de… -Se contuvo, sabiendo que esa palabra no pertenecía a su vocabulario, pero sintiendo la piel sensible de la cicatriz palpitar al sentir las uñas de Kanda perforando la piel, antes de que este le diera un leve empujón y se lo sacara de encima, sintiendo ahora el peso sofocante del japonés contra sus caderas.

- ¿Qué pasa, _Moyashi_? ¿No puedes soportar un poco de dolor? –Preguntó con diversión, inclinándose para lamer la sangre que salía de la cicatriz, notando que Allen cerraba los ojos y se estremecía mas notablemente, jadeando y evitando que cualquier gemido que le hiciera ver que en realidad disfrutaba esas rudas atenciones.

Pero no pensaba quedarse atrás mientras Kanda trataba de dominarlo. Oh no, ese juego era de dos y aunque fuera menor que él, no era ningún pánfilo, por lo que sus piernas se encargaron de bajarle el pantalón elástico que llevaba. Kanda le miró con enojo y él sonrió divertido, mientras su mano acariciaba desde su espalda desnuda, salpicada por el largo cabello negro, hasta su trasero, apretándolo solo para molestar al japonés, obteniendo la respuesta que esperaba cuando este colocó su mano en su cuello, cortándole la respiración unos segundos, y restringiéndosela en cierta manera luego del primer impacto, haciéndole soltar una risita.

- ¿Prefieres que te rasguñe? –Pregunta, pareciendo curioso, casi inocente. En definitiva era un genial actor- Así que Bakanda es un masoquista… -Se incorporó un poco y sus rostros quedaron cercanos- Bien… -Fue una ultima palabra desconcertante por lo poco lógica que sonaba, antes de que sus labios volvieran a encontrarse, y Kanda sintió el frío suelo contra su espalda, y al mismo tiempo, como era despojado de su ropa interior, haciéndolo tensarse y tratar de evitarlo, pero parecía que el chico encima de él lo tenia perfectamente planeado, porque antes de levantar siquiera un brazo, la prenda estaba fuera de su cuerpo.

Le insultó de forma realmente desagradable, pero el chico solo se rió por sus palabras, antes de tomar el miembro del japonés, el cual se tensó al instante y se incorporó, recibiendo un certero empujón que le hizo terminar acostado de nuevo, pero no iba a rendirse por eso, levantó la mano y… de pronto una larga tira le envolvió la muñeca. Observó aturdido como la inocencia de Allen se materializaba y le impedía mover los brazos, notando impotente que Mugen estaba en una esquina, olvidada.

- ¡Maldito tramposo! –Escupió, con el orgullo herido, mientras el _Moyashi_ se reía y usaba la mano de su inocencia para mantenerse equilibrado, antes de empezar a mover su mano normal en el miembro del japonés, el cual siseó, entrecerrando los ojos y mirando a otro lado, tratando de soltarse de las malditas tiras que le impedían moverse ¿En serio eran tan fuertes?

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras la velocidad aumentaba. No podía sacárselo de encima con las piernas porque el muy imbecil estaba sentado en ellas, y lamentablemente era bastante pesado de la nada, quizás gracias a su inocencia. Maldito niñato tramposo, lo peor era que ahora estaba jadeando, y su pene se estaba poniendo erecto mas rápido de lo normal, reaccionando de formas rápida al rítmico movimiento de la mano del inglés.

- Parece que te gusta ¿Eh? –Picó Allen, sonriendo de lado, notando que las mejillas del japonés estaban rojas, no demasiado, pero se notaba que su cuerpo reaccionaba perfectamente a las caricias de su mano, por lo que aumento la velocidad, sintiendo el sabor que le ocasionaba el saber que estaba doblegando al otro, pasando un dedo por el glande del mayor y sintiendo la humedad del preseminal contra su mano, al mismo tiempo que el movimiento que le ocasionaba mover la mano una y otra vez le causaba un molesto roce entre su pantalón y su miembro, que empezaba a ponerse erecto.

- Cierra la puta boca, _Moyashi_ –Contesto Kanda, tragando con fuerza, tratando de impedir que sus caderas se movieran a compás de la mano del chico, teniendo que abrir la boca para poder dejar que el aire saliera y entrara a sus pulmones con mas facilidad, sintiéndose sofocar por la sensación tan placentera. Entrecerró más los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior para ahogar un gemido cuando Allen apretó su miembro repentinamente, sin poder evitar que su espalda se arqueara levemente. Odiaba admitirlo, pero el otro sabía bien lo que hacía.

Pronto Kanda tuvo que admitir que estaba pronto a perder la compostura, que sus jadeos parecían mas gemidos, y que morderse el labio inferior no era suficiente para que el otro no se diera cuenta de lo muy excitado que estaba, mas ahora que parecía bombear su miembro, haciendo un leve jalón cuando subía la mano, como estimulándolo a eyacular. Pero no podía hacerlo, no iba a doblegarse al _Moyashi_, no podía.

O talvez si.

- _M-Moyashi _de mierda… -Fue lo que salió de sus temblorosos labios, antes de que sus caderas dejaran de hacerle caso y se movían a la par que la mano de Allen, haciéndolo cerrar los ojos para no ver la segura expresión de triunfo al lograr descontrolarlo, mucho menos cuando, poco después, empezó a negar de forma casi frenética, respirando de forma tan agitada que no parecía ser él- D-Detente –Mierda, estaba rogando, pero necesitaba volver a poder respirar, necesitaba detener la sensación en su bajo vientre que le hacía sentirse tan desesperado, quería volver a la calma a la que estaba mas acostumbrado.

Pero el maldito niño aumentó la velocidad, y, con un gemido que hacía que su voz dejara de parecer suya, se vino, arqueando la espalda mientras pequeños espasmos recorrían su cuerpo, haciéndolo sentirse malditamente satisfecho.

Abrió los ojos cuando dejó de sentir las tiras en sus muñecas, solo para encontrarse al menor desactivando su inocencia y… lamiendo la mano llena de semen. Fuera de toda lógica, se sonrojó y enojó, deseando darle un fuerte golpe en la cara para que dejara de hacer tal estupidez, pero se sentía entumecido, nada acostumbrado a la sensación del orgasmo.

Allen, por su parte, admitía que solo lo había hecho por curiosidad, y definitivamente no era algo que le gustara volver a probar de nuevo, a pesar de la cara avergonzada y expresiva de Kanda era un verdadero deleite, lastima que ahora, mientras lo obligaba a ponerse boca abajo, casi en cuatro, no podía ver su expresión.

- ¿Qué jodidos…? ¡_Moyashi_! –Se quejó, y era obvio, cualquiera se quejaría al sentir un dedo introducirse en su interior, apenas lubricado por semen. Levantó un brazo para darle un puñetazo pero la mano de Allen fue más rápida, inmovilizándolo más mientras empujaba el dedo profundamente en su interior. Apretó los dientes con fuerza por la incomodidad, puesto que no era exactamente algo cómodo, y el otro no parecía ser tampoco muy delicado, en especial cuando pronto decidió que otro dedo podía hacerse paso, y se estremeció, jadeante ¿Era normal que le causase placer el que el otro fuera un hijo de puta con su cuerpo? Maldita sea, ahora era quizás un poco masoquista.

Sabía que a Kanda le molestaba que no le respondiera, y le encantaba tenerlo dominado bajo suyo. Realmente no se preocupó por meter otro dedo mas, por el contrario, sacó los dos que estaban en el interior del mayor, al cual lo sintió estremecerse de alivio, ¿O quizás de otra cosa? No le importó, ahora, cegado por el placer, se bajó un poco el pantalón y la ropa interior, dejando a la vista su erección, a la cual no dejó acostumbrarse al frío ambiente, sino que empezó a empujar lentamente contra aquél lugar que apenas se había encargado de ensanchar, sintiendo la estreches casi estrangular su miembro.

El japonés dejó caer su rostro al suelo, mientras apretaba con fuerza el puño que se encontraba libre, tenso, adolorido, con los ojos cerrados y los labios apretados por la sensación cercana a ser partido en dos por el _Moyashi_. Que uso más irónico de la palabra. Jadeó cuando sintió las caderas del inglés contra su trasero, y se supo totalmente invadido por el menor, sintiendo una mezcla entre humillación, morbo y adrenalina, sabiendo que lo que estaban haciendo estaba totalmente prohibido por la iglesia.

Allen gimió, retirándose de su interior para volver a entrar, sabiendo que seguramente le estaba haciendo un daño considerable al japonés por su falta notable de experiencia, pero definitivamente se sentía bien, y cuando bajó la mano para tomar el miembro del otro, lo sorprendió levemente erecto, por lo cual empezó a masturbarlo, recibiendo un resoplido de su parte que le hizo sonreír, en especial cuando notó que ya no estaba tan tenso, y eso le permitía moverse con mas facilidad en él. En una estocada especialmente profunda, notó a Kanda sacudirse de forma realmente erótica y soltar un gemido que le sorprendió ¿Acaso le gustaba?

Obviamente no sabía que había tocado la próstata del oriental, el cual aun respiraba agitadamente por la profunda sensación de placer que le había provocado, moviendo las caderas de forma casi tímida, queriendo sentir de nuevo ese placer, rindiéndose, sabiendo que estaba disfrutando ser follado por el otro, ser doblegado por él, aunque le doliera, parecía haber mas de una forma de hacerle sentir mas placer. Se empujó hacia atrás, tomando por sorpresa a Allen, el cual terminó sentado en el suelo, con Kanda encima, entrando aun más de lo normal, haciéndolos gemir a ambos.

Se miraron, negro contra plateado, antes de que Allen le sujetara las caderas y empezara a moverlo encima de él, notando con sorpresa como el otro colaboraba de buena gana, acercando sus rostros y volviendo a iniciar otro beso, practica que parecía olvidada desde hace rato, solo que esta vez, la violencia carente de cualquier consideración había pasado a ser una pasión embriagante que les dejaba disfrutar del beso del todo.

Kanda volvió a gemir cuando el miembro volvió a tocar aquél punto en su interior, y Allen repartió besos en su cuello, masturbándole de nuevo, esmerándose, sabiendo que pronto llegaría al clímax, y tenia pensado obligar al japonés a llegar con él.

No era como si tuviese que hacer mucho esfuerzo para lograrlo, puesto que luego de un momento mas de sonidos vergonzosos, gemidos que ninguno de los dos se esforzaba por detener, sudor cayendo y respiraciones agitadas, el japonés se vino, apretando fuertemente el miembro de Allen al tensar por completo su cuerpo, mientras arqueaba su cuerpo de forma exquisita y se apoyaba del inglés, que no tardó en seguirlo, viniéndose en su interior, aunque en su interior dudaba que eso fuese buena idea, sosteniéndose con la mano que había permanecido en la cadera de Kanda para no terminar cayendo con él al suelo, recuperando la respiración.

Ya luego no hubo palabras dulces, ni caricias, ni nada. Kanda se levantó de encima de Allen, estremeciéndose con él cuando el miembro salió de su interior, sintiendo el semen deslizarse por sus muslos, y quizás un poco de sangre, pero las heridas cerrarían pronto. Por lo que se vistió sin ninguna clase de delicadeza, mientras Allen hacía lo mismo, o más bien se acomodaba la ropa, limpiándose la mano como podía sin parecer sospechoso.

No se dijeron nada, ni siquiera se dieron una mirada cómplice o compartieron un último beso luego de tal acto; El inglés se fue por un lado y el japonés por el otro, como si absolutamente nada hubiese pasado.

Aunque sabían que cada vez que sus miradas se cruzasen, ese encuentro se materializaría en la mente de ambos, como uno de sus mas oscuros secretos.

OoOoOoOoO

Nota de la autora: D: Es mi primer Pwp, inspirando en otro Arekan donde insinuaba que la única forma de que Allen fuera el seme de Kanda era que este se lo pidiera y que además no era posible que lo complaciera del todo… Espero que no me halla quedado muy OOC ;_;


End file.
